In a gas circuit breaker, a transient recovery voltage appears between breaker contactors after a current is interrupted. A rate of rise in the transient recovery voltage largely affects the interrupting performance of the breaker. With the gas circuit breaker according to the related art, in order to moderate the rate of rise in the transient recovery voltage, a capacitor has been installed in parallel across the poles of an arc-extinguishing chamber, having thereby enhanced the interrupting performance.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9 (1997)-161622 (Patent Literature 1), there is disclosed a breaker provided with a main interrupting unit housed in a vessel and a capacitor coupled in parallel with the main interrupting unit via a capacitor contact part. The breaker further incorporates a main interrupting unit operation-device for opening/closing the main interrupting unit, and a capacitor contact operation-device for opening/closing the capacitor contact part.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-341718 (Patent Literature 2), there is disclosed a gas circuit breaker including a capacitor disposed in a bar-like manner, and in parallel with a direction of movement of a movable contactor against a fixed contactor of the breaker, and further the breaker is provided with a disconnector part in which an extension part of an end of the capacitor, the end being positioned on the movable contactor side, serves as a fixed contact, and a movable side end of a rotatable lever for operating the movable contactor serves as a movable contact.